


See You Soon

by cinnamon_twists



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Im Projecting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kim Seungmin-centric, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Poor Seungmin, chan is dad friend, felix best boy seriously, i dont know what else to tag, i promise hes my ult why do i always write angst, sadboy seungmin, seungmin just misses hyunjin thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_twists/pseuds/cinnamon_twists
Summary: aha hi im back on my bullshit and here to give you a couple content warnings!major character death (again)light self harm descriptions (nothing graphic, just scars)implied suicidethere isnt any gore in this, except for the mentioned cutsim projecting with my whole soul on this lol anywaysnot beta read i wrote this half asleep sooo ignore the typps thank uuhim sorry
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> aha hi im back on my bullshit and here to give you a couple content warnings!
> 
> major character death (again)  
> light self harm descriptions (nothing graphic, just scars)  
> implied suicide  
> there isnt any gore in this, except for the mentioned cuts 
> 
> im projecting with my whole soul on this lol anyways 
> 
> not beta read i wrote this half asleep sooo ignore the typps thank u
> 
> uh
> 
> im sorry

Seungmin had come home quietly, not wanting to wake up his boyfriend who was no doubt asleep at this late hour. Upon entering the empty apartment though, he realized something. It was in fact empty. He checked his phone. Had he missed a call from the older? Hyunjin always let him know when he was leaving.

Right. Hyunjin had left. He had left for a little while a number of days ago. Seungmin wasn't sure when he was coming home, as the boy's phone had been left on his nightstand in his rushed departure.

How could he have been so forgetful? Silly Seungmin. He knew Hyunjin wasn't home, but he knew he'd see him soon. He finally got the time to visit him. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day he'd get to see him. Maybe he'd stop and buy some flowers on the way. Sunflowers. Hyunjin always picks sunflowers when they go on walks together.

He lied down to sleep. Tomorrow. He'd go see Hyunjin tomorrow.

Flowers in hand, off Seungmin went to go visit his beloved. It was a rather long train ride, as they lived pretty far out of any major cities, but he didn't care. He was going to see Hyunjin. He couldn't wait to see Hyunjin. 

He chose to walk from the train station. It was nice and cool outside, and the light sprinkle of rain probably felt good to the flowers he held. It was a short walk, but the rain had picked up quite a bit in the time. He was getting a little worried. He hoped Hyunjin was okay

He arrived finally, stepping through the pretty gates and walking down the path through the center of the yard until he found it. Found him. He turned down the path on the left side and sat down on the cobble path. He set the flowers down against the bed of dirt in front of the pretty stone, engraved with the words,

_ Here Lies Hwang Hyunjin.  _

_ May his soul rest in complete and absolute peace. _

It was new, one of the newest ones here. Hyunjin had left only a few days ago, and Seungmin had missed him so bad the minute he did. 

"I love you, Hyunjin. I love you so much. I hope you're doing alright, wherever you are." Seungmin smiled, squeezing his hands tight on his knees. A stray tear made his way down his cheek, but he only smiled wider. "I haven't been feeling the best since you left, but that doesn't matter." 

"I got to see Jisung for the first time in a while yesterday. Him and Changbin and Chan are all super excited to release another single. Remember when we would stay up late to listen to them together?" The tears came more steadily now, but even still, Seungmin beamed, talking about anything and everything that he could think of. 

"Aren't you excited for Minho hyung's graduation? It's really close, I hope you're not too busy up there to come see it." Seungmin looked up. He hadn't noticed the way the rain had slowed until he did so, the sun peeking itself through the clouds. He waved, at the sun, at his sun, at Hyunjin.

"Promise to make sure it's a nice day then, okay? Do your best! I'd think its kind of hard to see through all those dark clouds, right? You'd miss the whole ceremony." Seungmin held his pinky out towards the sky. "You've gotta promise, okay?" His smile was so so bright, nearly bright enough to outshine the sun, despite the tears that now streamed down his face. 

Seungmin finally wiped his eyes with his sleeves and looked back down to the ground. He took one of the flowers and held it close to his heart. He took a deep breath before continuing, the smile now falling until just the tiniest ghost of a smile remained as he stared at the ground.

"I just.. I just don't know why you did it. I mean, I'm sure you had your reasons but.. you were always so happy and.. and you know you could have come to me if you needed it, r-right?" Seungmin stopped for a moment. He had to let himself break down. He couldn't keep up his happy facade, especially not now. Nobody was there to see him.

The sun shone brighter. 

Except for Hyunjin.

"Why'd you leave? You.. you just went away like that.. I tried.. I tried to help you and.. and get you to the hospital but…" Another sob. "I'm sorry you felt like this, I could have helped you.. I could have stopped you.. I-I.. I could have saved you but.. but I couldn't.." 

The rain started back up. Gentle, drizzly drops falling down onto the boy's head. "I'm just so useless.. useless Seungmin, useless useless useless."

"Maybe i'll see you again soon. Just.. just not like this." Seungmin pushed his sleeve up, his eyes darting over the red lines across his skin. They were inflamed, very obviously not taken care of properly. "I don't know though.. Chan hyung found out. He said he wants me to stay with him until i get better but.. what if i never do..?" He pushed his sleeve down and squeezed his eyes shut, the tears falling down in time with the rain hitting his cheeks.

He eventually ended his talking with a small chuckle, doing his best to will away the tears. "It's been how long now? Six days, right? I'm sorry I couldn't visit you sooner, but I really miss you. I love you so much. I'll tell Kkami you're doing alright the next time I see your parents, okay?"

"Seungmin?"

"Huh?" Seungmin looked up towards the voice, seeing Chan and Felix standing behind him. "Lix? I thought you wouldn't be home for a while." 

"I got the first plane home i could book when i heard what happened." Felix sat down next to Seungmin, taking one of his hands, immediately wortied for him at how cold his hand was. "You just.. you seemed so scared when you called me and I was worried for you."

"You didn't have to come home for me. You shoulda stayed with your family." Seungmin squeezed Felix's hand. 

"Come on kids." Chan took them both by the hands and pulled them to their feet, about to say something when he was practically engulfed in a big hug from the youngest boy. "You're going to be alright, Minnie, I promise it's all going to be okay." He held the boy close and tight, letting him take as much time as he needed.

A few moments passed and Seungmin's grip loosened, so Chan let his loosen as well, resting his hands on Seungmin's shoulders as the younger boy wiped his eyes with his sleeves. 

"Jisung and i have a surprise for you. He came home early and we made it for you as soon as we heard what happened. Come on." Chan ruffled Seungmin's hair and took his hand, Felix grabbing the other one as they walked away.

"Bye Jinnie! I'll come visit you soon, okay? I love you." Seungmin turned back and waved up to the sun that had still been peeking through the clouds, before he took Felix's hand again.

**Author's Note:**

> stop crying and follow me on twitter instead @twisty_cinnamon


End file.
